<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Age of... by Dance_in_the_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720829">At the Age of...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark'>Dance_in_the_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, Dark fic, Death, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Pre-Hogwarts, Song fic but not really, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three children, three deaths. </p><p>(Read the tags. Click at your own risk)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Age of...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by 'At the Age of Seven' by Brian Louis. It's pretty dark so read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>At the age of seven, a girl went to heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven-year-old Hermione Granger skipped down the sidewalk, a few feet in front of her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled softly as their little girl pointed at a random flower and told them it's meaning. Hermione had always been a smart girl, and they couldn't be prouder of her. They were on their way to the park, to celebrate the couple's Ten-Year Anniversary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a car drove right by them, a gun pointed right at the couple. They stopped walking and braced themselves. They both heard the gunshot, but neither of them felt anything. But they did hear their little girl scream and the car drive away. They opened their eyes to see Hermione laying on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. Everyone in the neighborhood came outside to see what was happening, only to see a couple, on their knees, clutching the body of a little girl, and sobbing. Someone had called the paramedics, but by the time they arrived, Hermione Jean Granger was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause she got shot when a drive-by happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the age of eight, a girl got raped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight-year-old Harriet Potter tried to stifle a shriek as her uncle hit her again and again. This was nothing new. But it still hurt. Eventually, the pain stopped. She looked up at Vernon Dursley and saw a smirk on his face. She didn't understand what he was smirking until he yanked her in a standing position and began to undress her. Her cries and pleas falling on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened often after that. She became his stress relief. Soon her eyes were dull. Her smile was fake, her words empty. But no one noticed. Because no one cared. No one cared about little Harriet James Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she acts like everything's okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the age of nine, a boy cut lines on both of his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron Wealsey looked at his reflection, disgust written clearly on his face. He was shirtless, the small red lines on his arms easily visible on his pale skin. Each had a memory, a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were glassy with tears. His hands shaking with nerves. He slowly picked up the knife, placing the tip over his heart. With one hand, he grabbed the small box containing letters to his family and brought it next to him before he plunged the knife into his heart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dead as soon as he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly heard a thud coming from the bathroom and called out for Ginny to check it out. The youngest child got up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She checked the door, which was unlocked. Ginny frowned in confusion before pushing the door open, only to let out a terrified scream seconds later. Molly ran upstairs and saw Ginny standing in the doorway to the bathroom, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gently moved her daughter out of the way and looked inside the bathroom. She collapsed to her knees as he let out a wail of grief. For inside the bathroom, with a knife in his chest, lay Ron Wealsey. Her youngest son was obviously dead. She could hear multiple people rushing over to see what happened, only to let out gasps of shock as they saw the corpse of Ronald Billius Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause he wants to die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>